2035 Olympics- MW Full- Kenya vs Blast Off
Coliseum - The Swordfish This massive, circular room serves as the central arena for the Swordfish, allowing it to host numerous games and events. Like the rest of the ship, this area is made of a white substance that /looks/ more like stone than metal, although whatever it is, it seems to serve well enough to hold the ship together. The richly carved stadium is lined with row upon row of standard seating, with several more luxurious balconies for the wealthier passengers. The stadium floor is sunken, and can be flooded for naval battles, or re-arranged to serve other purposes. Frequently, pit traps, nets, trip-wires and lasers provide additional challenge to any warriors or racers in the competition area below. Contents: Kenya Momesa Kenya is suddenly surrounded by milions of nanorobots which engulf him, turning into the benefactor's power armor. Swindle has arrived. Afterburner has arrived. The Cybertronian attack bike unfolds with the classic noise into Afterburner's robot mode. Swindle stands in the Coliseum of the Swordfish. Apparently the EDC has homefield advantage here, so it's only fair that Blast Off has a little morale support of his own. By "morale" I mean completely not whatsover. By "support" I mean a ranging variable that depends entirely on "what has he done for Swindle lately?". "Ok, you know the rules. And may I add it isn't too late to make any last-minute armament purchases." He flips a pair of very large cannons out of subspace, each one humming softly. The left one suddenly flips a missile-rack out the side. The right one has a scope pop up. A pause. "No? Well then. Keep it clean, keep it dirty, keep it brutal." He stores the weapons back in subspace. Then he glances back to Blast Off and gives him a wide-grinned thumbs up. "You're awesome!" He says out loud. Then, quieter in a shiftier tone, "Don't screw this up. We need the contracts and this is golden publicity." The huge grin never leaves his face. Afterburner walks into the Coliseum and waves at Blast Off with a big grin. "Your date from last night did not want to see you fight? I don't blame her." He looks at the human "Hey there..." he checks his cue card "Kenya! Please beat the crap out of this guy." He checks Swindle out "I am watching you..." Power Armor comes out of the locker room and runs a quick diagnostic on his armor. Everything has been fixed since the EDC FFA. The benefactor doesn't like his chance in this fight, Blast Off has a nasty reputation, but he's not going to back down. He didn't before Scourge, he's not going to do it before a simple combaticon. Combat: Power Armor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Power Armor is size 4, slightly smaller than you. Blast Off steps into the arena, looking around with his customary haughty expression. He glares ice daggers as Afterburner makes some comment about his "date" (who was a co-worker, not a date, btw... but why should he bother explaining that to such riffraff anyway?) He turns to look at Swindle and the "awesome" comment just makes him suspicious, since he KNOWS his teammate- and sure enough, it's followed by talks of contracts and money. He sighs, and says quietly, waving a hand dismissively, "PLEASE. As if I would lose to a FLESHLING." The Combaticon shuttle then watches as his opponent walks into the "ring" and... he looks around again, as if impatient. "This is a waste of my time...." He sighs and shakes his head pompously, then lifts up into the air using anti-gravs so that he hover and look down on Kenya. He raises his ionic blaster and takes a shot. Yeah, this guy is never gonna "win friends and influence people", is he? Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off misses Power Armor with his First shot attack! -3 Power Armor ducks to his left, avoiding the ionic blast. "I'll show you what a fleshing can do!" Activating his own anti-grav systems and takes off to until he can look into Blast Off's optics. Glancing towards the ref, he see that Afterburner is keeping an eye on Swindle, which leave him free to fight without having to look over his shoulder. Raising his right arm, the masai warrior unleash a deadly blast of energy on the Combaticon. Combat: Power Armor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Power Armor strikes Blast Off with his Gauntlet Blast attack! -2 Swindle slaps himself in the face with one hand as Blast Off starts things off on a positive note. He ignores Afterburner, because it's just Afterburner. Srsly. He projects his voice out to the crowd. "Ohh! And the Combaticon lets loose a warning shot! It's only sporting, considering his superiority and all. That's one heckuva weapon afterall! Clearly, just building up the dramatics. Isn't. That. Right. Blast. Off." Swindle says the last part through clenched vocalizers. No pressure at all. "Eh, and the fleshy guy scores a piddly hit." No bias at all. Afterburner chuckles "OOHHH! Nice shot by the terran on the outdated Decepticon shuttle." Afterburner is a little bit impressed by the Kenya but is mainly happy a combaticon is getting maimed and he can watch it first hand. Blast Off ...MISSES?! The arrogant shuttleformer blinks. Wait...WHAT? How could he miss a mere lowly HUMAN?! But that's not all... not only does he miss the human, the human then proceeds to FLY UP TOWARDS him and BLAST him in the FACE! Startled, the Combaticon falls back, flailing for a moment. "Gahhh!" That shot did damage, too, and there are several cracks in his helmet and along one optic. He wipes away an energon trickle and shakes his head before glaring back at the insolent creature!! Letting out a low hufff, the shuttleformer backs off momentarily to place something on his chest... a shield. He hadn't planned to actually NEED the thing, but... maybe he will after all. He glances at Swindle, muttering, "Yes...of course. A sporting...shot. Now just watch as the superior species demonstrates his skills..." He takes aim again, circling around until he spots an opening- he hopes. Though Afterburner's comment on being "outdated" draws another glare. "It's CLASSIC, not "outdated"!" He insists! Protea's Shield Combat: Booster Pack Protea's Shield is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Blast Off misses Power Armor with his You just got LUCKY is all!!! (Laser) attack! Power Armor performs a daring aerial manoeuver and barely manages to avoid the energy blast. "You know why I'm going to win this? Because I only need to aim at your ego." Deciding it's time to teach the combaticon some respect, the EDC general flies right at his opponent and attempts to land a superman punch on Blast Off's head. Combat: Power Armor misses Blast Off with his Superman Punch attack! Afterburner can't hold it "HA! And another stream of air molecules decimated by the mighty Blast Off." He then proceeds to correct the combaticon "Classic means old but still good looking. Outdated just means the former." He laughs at Kenya's insult "Good one terran." He decides to mix some terran analogy in his next insult. "Just don't aim between the legs that's where his ego is the smallest." Swindle looks rather surprised. He scratches the back of his head with one hand. "Looks like Kenya is proving to be a rather evasive target. Also looks like someone should have taken advantage of the Null Ray Sniper Rifles currently on sale." He looks back to the crowd for a moment, flashing a rather impressive looking long barreled gun with advanced targetting scope attachment. "Kenya goes for a close range melee attack, but Blast Off proves to be just as elusive. Nothing draws crowds better than a whiff-fest, kids!" Swindle says, scowling visibly. "Let's take the safeties off and start showing people what some of us who are paid professionals are capable of." Swindle points a threatening finger in Afterburner's direction. "Those air molecules were provoking him, and he was in his legal right to atomize em." Blast Off ...MISSES AGAIN??!! He actually blinks and stops to look at his weapon. He DID sight it in, after all, and it should be working. There's a disbelieving stare, but then he catches movement- Kenya coming after him again. The Combaticon's optics narrow as he realizes the human is *right*... he's got to get IN the game before he gets clobbered OUT of it... by a FLESHLING. Oh the HUMANITY. He'd NEVER live this down. With that, he DOES start paying more attention, actually beginning to treat this human as a real, worthy opponent. He *has* to. Fast reflexes see him darting safely out of the way, rolling around and then up again as he tries to keep distance between them. "That is /not/ simply ego, it's the knowledge of my own impressive skill, and comfort with that fact. Which... well, I suppose you are either skilled a little, too, or lucky... but nonetheless you will not defeat ME." He pauses to glare at Afterburner once more, wishing he could shoot the Autobot instead, "Big words from a loud-mouth... but I don't see YOU in the arena..." The shuttle flies up higher this time, appearing to be in further retreat. But suddenly he dips down, unleashing another burst of ionic charges at the human. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off strikes Power Armor with his Ionic Blaster attack! -1 Power Armor wiffs which leave him wide open for Blast off's retaliation. The ionic blast strikes him and mess with his systems. The armor's computer performs a quick recalibration which allows Kenya to keep the pressure on. "Impressive skill? Back at the command center we have hours of footage of you getting your aft kicked!". As he completes his sentences, he spins on himself and launches his foot towards the combaticon's chest. Combat: Power Armor strikes Blast Off with his Martial Arts attack! -1 Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! Combat: You temporarily gain +11 END from your shield booster. Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Protea's Shield Combat: You took 11 damage. "For the record, I have no idea how any of them could have gained access to highly detailed Blast Off training videos." Swindle says, wincing as Kenya's assault finds its mark again. "Don't let the crowd shake you, sniperbot. Especially /that/ guy. He's just upset because his team's gestalt is a giant brain. We'd be upset too if we combined into a giant Ratchet. Don't let em phase ya. You just keep bein' you. Except more dodgy. More dodgy-you." Go team. Afterburner shrugs "What can I say? I was in the brig for the start of the Olympics." He nudges Swindle "Did he just use a performance enhancer against a terran? I know it is not uncommon for Decepticons. Performance issues I mean. One in four mechs according to the Protihex medical institute. Given there are five of you I take it Blast Off is the one out of four right?" Blast Off's optics glow in anger at Kenya's comment. "Then you probably watched Autofool propaganda... nothing more..." he insists. BUt that riled him, and when Kenya comes at him again he is still unable to quite get out of the way in time. The kick actually sends him back, and would have done quite a good deal of damage if that shield hadn't been activated. AND the human got close, and Blast off HATES when people get close. He pauses to look at Swindle, waving his hands. "Dodgy? I *am* dodgy! I am the epitome of *dodgy*!!" But yes... Swindle is right, and Afterburner is obviously just jealous. Yes. Though that last comment by Afterburner has Blast Off really wishing the rules didn't forbid him from shooting spectators. But for right now.... he's GOT to do better. That's it... time to transform. He transforms into his shuttle mode, firing off another laser blast as he flies upwards and prepares for a larger orbital bombardment. Combat: Blast Off strikes Power Armor with his This is just the warm up- that's all (Laser) attack! Combat: Kenya Momesa uses up some of his Energy Shield shield booster! Power Armor can only watches at Blast Off transforms and speeds away, "Already running? It's early even for you." As the combaticon turns and fires at him, the Benefactor raises his shield which soaks the energy blast. "I think we will add the footage of this match to our collection!" he says as he raises his arms and fire at Blast Off. Combat: Power Armor strikes Blast Off with his Gauntlet Blast attack! -3 Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! Combat: You temporarily gain +5 END from your shield booster. Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Protea's Shield Combat: You took 5 damage. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Swindle glances to Afterburner. "Performance enhancers? Of course not. Why, are you interested?" He asks, momentarily distracted from the main event. "Far be it from me not to embrace the Olympic spirit. Equal opportunity arms dealing." He flashes a series of several devices that look like flash drives, along with his trademark grin. "Guaranteed no side effects whatsoever." Then, out of the side of his mouth, barely audible, "/to Decepticons/." Looking back to the fight, Swindle watches Blast Off's shield aborbing part of Kenya's blow. He narrows his optics. He doesn't remember giving anything like that to Blast Off. He better not be getting his equipment from another arms dealer. "They're both exchanging blows freely now, ramping up the excitement! As long as they remember that the crowd CAN'T SEE THEM if they're way up in orbit, and if they can't see them they probably won't be convinced to buy the official Blast Off replica dolls, now on sale." Afterburner says, "Look! It's a bird! It's a shuttle! No! It is a Combatchikon!" Space Shuttle is starting to get frustrated. This is NOT how this should be going at ALL. This puny human shouldn't be able to hit him so often, and he shouldn't be MISSING so often. << *I* am not running, I am getting into position to obliterate you. Prepare yourself, fleshling.>> To Swindle he replies, sounding snarkier than usual due to ...well, massive FAIL so far, << *I* KNOW that. I don't need to go to orbit to annihilate this creature.>> He arcs up into the air, then reaches a pinnacle as the hatch under his nosecone opens. A blue light emits forth, and a charge of massive X-ray energy shoots down towards Kenya. Then he realizes something else. <> Pause. <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Power Armor with his I can do better- I WILL do better- I AM good enough- I'm smart enough- and gosh darn it- people LIKE me. attack! -3 Power Armor is blasted out of the sky and crashes onto the ground raising a cloud of dust around him. For a moment, it looks like he's down for the count but he suddenly springs out of the cloud and flies right back at the decepticon shuttle, all gun blazing. Combat: Power Armor misses Space Shuttle with his Gauntlet Blast attack! -1 Afterburner winces a bit as the terran gets hit hard. "Come on! Remember the first terran shuttles. They blew apart by themselves. He is weak! Waste him!" Space Shuttle rains destruction down upon his opponent, and... ahhh... that's better. MUCH more like it. He feels like a Combaticon again. This is furthered by watching the human crash down below, then attempt to spring up and launch an attack.... and STILL Fail. Ok... that's it. This is what he expects in his skill level. This is the image he wants to project to his enemies. THIS is who Blast Off IS, CAN be, SHOULD be. He soars past the attempted attack, his thrusters flaring as he picks up speed. <> With that, he lets loose another round of laserfire. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Power Armor with his COMBATicon in combat- this is my natural habitat right? (Laser) attack! Combat: Kenya Momesa uses up some of his Energy Shield shield booster! Power Armor raises his shield in time to block the incoming attack. "You talk way too much to call yourself a warrior. Our analysts are right, you're nothing but a thug." The benefactor starts chasing the shuttle and this time, he unleashes all his power in his attack. Blast Off cannot dodge everything...right? Combat: Power Armor strikes Space Shuttle with his Gauntlet Blast attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! Combat: You temporarily gain +10 END from your shield booster. Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Protea's Shield Combat: You took 10 damage. Swindle waves a hand dismissively as he gets the tightband from Blast Off. <> Hmm. Perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned that last part. No matter. As long as the dolls sell, that's really all that matters. Space Shuttle strikes, but unfortunately it appears the human is using the same general shield device that he is. Hmm. He circles around again, contemplating his next move... just as HE gets struck again. The shot sends the shuttle faltering, working hard to maintain control. Again, his shield protects him... but it won't last much longer. He'd better make this count, then. Then the human... calls him a THUG??!! << I BEG your PARDON?! I am a sophisticated, skilled, highly fine-tuned space shuttle. Cultured, classy, and the //antithesis// of a THUG. You want THUG, you'll have to talk to Brawl.>> He had been tempted to try ramming the human suit of armor, but... No, now all that makes ANY sense to him is what he considers the epitome of his sophistication as a space shuttle. He opens the hatch and launches another orbital bombardment- a finely-tuned, precise strike... or so he hopes. <> While this is going on, he also asides to Swindle, <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Power Armor with his CLASSY annihilation attack! -4 Combat: Critical Hit! Power Armor grins behind his helmet, "Brawl? He's like a nobel prize of science compare to you." Ok Kenya may be stretching it a bit but who could blame him? He sees the shuttle charging him and attempts to duck out of the way as it fires on him but he fails. He quickly retaliates before landing on the ground. Combat: Power Armor strikes Space Shuttle with his Gauntlet Blast attack! -2 Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! Combat: You temporarily gain +4 END from your shield booster. Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Protea's Shield Combat: You took 6 damage. Space Shuttle HUFFFFS at that. The insolent human needs to learn the difference between himself and Brawl- and that's a *considerable* difference. However, while his shot hits (and it appears to have hit in a critical spot)... the human still manages to pull himself together and strike back, causing the Combaticon to nearly crash. His shield finally crackles and breaks, sending him soaring down... but he shifts wing elevons. If he's going down, he going to try and take the human with him. A very large space shuttle is suddenly coming straight at Kenya... can he dodge in time? <> Combat: Power Armor is size 4, significantly smaller than you. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Power Armor with his I prefer brains but I AM part of BRUTicus after all..... (Ram) attack! -1 Combat: Kenya Momesa uses up some of his Energy Shield shield booster! Combat: You took 2 damage from that attack. Protea's Shield Combat: You have recycled Protea's Shield Power Armor doesn't even bother to attempt to dodge the incoming shuttle. He simply raises his shield once again and puts his trust into the EDC engineer. The shield does succeed and Kenya is still knocked off his feet but he remains undamaged. Once again,he raises his arms and fire back at Blast Off, "That's what you call a brawl? Come face me like a man. Fists to fists. If you dare." Combat: Power Armor strikes Space Shuttle with his Gauntlet Blast attack! -4 Space Shuttle smashes into the human, sending him to the ground... where he belongs, as far as the arrogant shuttle is concerned. But again he springs back up, refusing to stay defeated... and even striking another blow against the Combaticon. It shatters a few heat shield tiles and armor pieces, as does the impact itself. Blast Off finds he's getting low on fuel as he engages thrusters and starts flying up again. <> In other words, he hates getting "up close and personal" and his strength sucks. He pulls away, flying upwards again as he attempts to rest and gather up some energy again. Swindle watches the fight. Looks at the crowd. Looks at his wrist where a terran style time-keeping device has been scribbled over his armor. "Well, for a bag of flesh and water, and a supposed glass cannon, you guys are certainly making a show of endurance and stamina." He projects his voice to the crowds, though he doesn't seem very enthusiastic. WThen he tightbeams back to Blast Off. <> Space Shuttle also transforms to root mode as he does so, turning to glare down at the human. "I'll face you... but only so far as I need to- to shoot you." Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "You can run, but you can't hide cowards. Now the whole universe can see you for what you are." Kenya points at the camera. "I'm sure Galvatron is going to enjoy that show. Taking off once again, the benefactor" goes after the combaticon once again and put all his strength in his next attack. Combat: Power Armor misses Blast Off with his Superman Punch attack! Blast Off glares down at Kenya, evading the shot with a quick spin to the right. His ionic blaster comes up once more to aim at the human. "And again, you confuse aerial manuevering with cowardice. If you understood what a Combaticon really is... at ALL.. you would know one does NOT get to be part of that great team by being a *coward*. We are front lines soldiers, comfortable in the heat of battle... and you are going to finally learn that the HARD way." He aims, lines up the shot, then fires! However, he still attempts to keep distance between the two. Combat: Blast Off strikes Power Armor with his I am a COMBATICON hear me ROAR... er admire my really amazing skill and technique I mean attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Power Armor is blasted once again and his systems begins to fail. He nearly crashes again but manages to recover his balance in time. "You're all talk but you have a glass jaw Decepticon." The benefactor commander follow up on his comment by launching a vicious kick in Blast Off's chest. Combat: Power Armor misses Blast Off with his Martial Arts attack! -1 Sky Lynx heads back up from the ramp as the doors opening from the darkness below. Arriving to the surface at last, the doors close back up behind them. Sky Lynx has arrived. Sky Lynx drops Mini-Lynx. Blast Off huffs again, though the human is right, unfortunately. Not that he's going to admit it... much. "Pffft, hardly. Though even if I'm not built like a tank, that's only to make more room for the sophisticated circuitry that lets me..." He dodges yet another kick (Uh no I don't THINK SO- NO TOUCHY, HUMAN!), "continually dodge pathetic attempts like THAT." However, unfortuantely, Blast Off is getting tired again.. so he flies upwards using his anti-gravs to attempt to rest a moment before yet another attack. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Power Armor curses as he misses his target once again. Blast Off's speed sure saved his sorry aft in this fight but it's up to Kenya to counter his. Taking advantage of the combaticon low energy reserves, the masai warriors keeps the pressure on by launching another attack. Combat: Power Armor misses Blast Off with his Gauntlet Blast attack! -4 While Blast Off is recovering and Kenya is hurling insults with impressive accuracy, Swindle is talking to the crowds again. He's holding a Blast Off doll in one hand. "Oh I assure you, they're quite realistic." He presses a button on the back and the doll emits, "/I destroy Autobots by choice, not by command!/" and then "/Now with pinky-extending sophisticated action!/" Swindle presses another button and the doll fires its ionic replica blaster, which is a laser pointer, with accompanying sound effects: pewpewpew. There is the soft whine of engines, high-pitched engines that are very similar to a drone. One of those Predator types that always seems to make headlines even though there is no pilot riding the thing. And that would be the case right now. It's a shuttle! With legs... and a head... and...well, really who knows what else there is. Someone might even say a puma, but that'd just be silly, right? At any rate, the small (compared to what it is replicating, perhaps) craft half-flies/half-glides its way in before landing on the sidelines, cargo-bay doors opening with a soft 'whirrrrr'. There's a telltale hiss of helium being vented, and two massive balloons begin to inflate, anchored by tethers to the Mini-Lynx. As they rise up, they begin to unfurl a massive banner that simply reads.. GO TEAM GO!!! Wait, which team is 'team' exactly now? Blast Off looks back in annoyance as the human pursues him, but his customary agility keeps him safe yet again. He does have a moment to look down and... oh look- it's HIM! Tiny little mini-mes! Then... speaking of mini-mes, is that... mini Lynx again? The Combaticon blinks at that a minute, then returns to his task... defeating this fleshling. Again, he'd never live it down should he lose. But there's NO WAY that could happen, right? He aims his ionic blaster again and fires, while still trying to keep a distance. He swerves back and forth through the air.... Combat: Blast Off strikes Power Armor with his You'll never keep me down.... (Laser) attack! Power Armor is so beaten up that he can't find the strength to dodge the incoming attack and he's struck once again. This times he drops on one knee and he's still not giving up. Victory is not an option at this point but he's going to make the combaticon pays a high price for his victory. Diverting his last reserve to his weapons, he fires another gauntlet blast. Combat: Power Armor misses Blast Off with his Gauntlet Blast attack! -4 Swindle is busy selling Blast Off dolls to the crowds. "A what? A heal beam? No, he has an Ionic Blaster. Top of the line. Whoever heard of a.." Swindle stops. Thinks. Then his shielded optics suddenly light up. "Primus, that's.. Genius! A sniper with a heal beam. Think of all the people he could save?!" His voice quickly turns to sarcasm. Thick, blatant, sarcasm. He points the Blast Off doll at the fan and presses the button. The laser pointer momentarily blinds the fan. Pewpewpew. "Idiot. Say it with me. I-ONIC BLAS-TER. No heal beam." The Mini-Lynx looks up at the fight, then the banner flying, and then back at the fight. The banner-holding-balloons are reeled in and the miniature machination reaches into the personnel bay to pull out... a crayon? Is that honestly a crayon? The banner gets worked on and toyed with, manipulated, crossed out, scribbled out, and finally just flipped around and unfurled once more to hover overhead. EDC BRING THE PAIN WIN THE FIGHT Because, let's be honest...when has anything remotely related to the Lynx ever been subtle? Blast Off would SO like a Heal Beam... especially if he could use it on HIMSELF. The glass cannon would find that very useful. However... his agility is also very useful, enough that he doesn't even need a Heal Beam right now. For once. The shuttleformer pauses to stare at the mini Lynx again, then narrow his optics with a haughty *hmph*! "You should know better than that, Sky Lynx... a shuttle is /always/ superior..." And to illustrate the fact, he brings out his ionic blaster for another shot at the human. However, he's still tired... this fight has drawn out enough that the highly-tuned shuttleformer is getting exhausted. "You lost the moment you stepped in the ring with a Cybertronian shuttle, fleshling. Now surrender and I will stop shooting at you. Otherwise, you are going to ground... like the groundpounder you are." Combat: Blast Off strikes Power Armor with his I'll only be merciful once attack! -2 Combat: Power Armor falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: You are running low on energon! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Power Armor falls to the ground, knocked unconcious by the attack Swindle suddenly looks up as Kenya is struck the final blow. "OH!" He projects his voice back for the crowd. "And the finishing blow leaves Kenya of the EDC completely staggered! He's down! And that makes Blast Off, Combaticon, Professional Sniper, drinker of fine wines, mech of sophistication, a gentlemech and a scholar, and my personal close aquaintance, the Victor!" The Mini-Lynx frowns and looks at the end of the fight. Well, that is unfortunate... All the same, the balloons suddenly explode into a shower of streamers and confetti, a loud congratulatory siren sounding as the optical visor pulses and flashes like a strobe light. Blast Off blinks as the shot actually knocks the human unconsious. Hmm. He hadn't meant to do that... but oh well. Humans are such frail things, anyway, after all. Mostly, he's relieved... this got off to a rocky start before he found his usual *groove* again. The Combaticon shuttle lands, his opponent not really on his radar any more. He turns to look at Swindle, and his chest seems to puff out more and more at every word. The shuttleformer looks quite pleased by the end of it, and gives Swindle a courteous nod. Yes, much better. Then Sky Lynx's confetti causes a blink of surprise, and he looks up and stares at the display... then slowly turns his head and nods politely to mini Lynx, as well. There's finally a contented sigh, and he turns from the arena to get repaired and get ready for whatever comes next. Sky Lynx takes Mini-Lynx. Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Swindle has left. Swindle heads back to OOC-Land. Swindle returns to IC reality. Swindle has arrived. Swindle drops Blast Off doll. Blast Off doll says, "I am /quite/ cultured, and a perfectly civilized mech." Blast Off doll says, "No, I'm not the Blast Off with 5 Skill in his tech specs. We don't like to talk about that Blast Off. He's a little slow." Blast Off doll says, "There goes any hope for civilization on this horrible little mudball." Blast Off doll says, "Beer is so uncouth. Mechs of sophistication drink high quality ener-wine." Blast Off doll says, "You may bathe in my glory and maybe we'll be chums." Blast Off doll says, "I am /quite/ cultured, and a perfectly civilized mech." Blast Off doll says, "Do you think you can hide?! There is no escape from Combaticon superiority!" Blast Off doll A life-like, small Blast Off doll. It has a working Ionic Blaster that shoots a laser-light pointer and makes realistic "pewpewpew!" sound effects. There's a button on its back that you can push to hear one of many, authentic lines from the Combaticon sniper! That's right, just 'Push Button'. Blast Off doll says, "There goes any hope for civilization on this horrible little mudball." Blast Off doll says, "No, I'm not the Blast Off with 5 Skill in his tech specs. We don't like to talk about that Blast Off. He's a little slow." Blast Off doll says, "Do you think you can hide?! There is no escape from Combaticon superiority!" Blast Off doll says, "Brown is the perfect color for a sniper." Blast Off doll says, "I wouldn't be caught dead in black and white cow-pattern!" Blast Off doll says, "I destroy Autobots by choice, not command!" Blast Off doll says, "Spaceships are clearly the altmode choice of sophisticated mechs." Swindle takes Blast Off doll. Swindle has left. Swindle heads back to OOC-Land. Sky Lynx goes home. Sky Lynx has left. Sky Lynx heads down the ramp that was reviled by the large doors opening into the darkness below. Now fully faded from view the doors close shut.